This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
We are constantly surrounded by toxic adhesives. The plywood in our walls, the chairs we sit on, and the carpet beneath our feet are all off-gassing reactive chemicals. With ˜9 billion kilograms of glue manufactured annually in the United States, almost 4 billion kilograms contain formaldehyde. The permanent nature of most adhesives means that there are not practical ways to disassemble building materials, furniture, cars, or electronics for recycling. Almost all adhesives in current use are also petroleum-based. There is therefore an unmet need for renewable, nontoxic, and removable adhesives to decrease waste in landfills as well as our exposure to pollutants.